


Marry me, honey

by drarryangels



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Eloping, Engagement, Fluff, Gift Fic, Husbands, M/M, Mpreg, Pet Names, Sweet, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, fade to black smut, mostly they're just really in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:07:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28184394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drarryangels/pseuds/drarryangels
Summary: Harry slowed and stared at Draco, caught off guard by the way the warm glow of the candles hovering over the table reflected over Draco’s cheekbones and the bridge of his nose. Caught off guard in the way that he often was, simply by how beautiful Draco was. Draco glanced up at him and smiled, unaware of the heat opening up in Harry’s stomach.“Spaghetti?” he said, lifting up his fork.“Yes,” Harry said faintly. “Spaghetti.”
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 16
Kudos: 216





	Marry me, honey

**Author's Note:**

  * For [unknownSince2001](https://archiveofourown.org/users/unknownSince2001/gifts).



> Right. Okay. I haven't been writing Drarry for awhile and I said on Tumblr that my absence was going to continue for a while longer, but then @textrovert-01 sent me a really nice message, and I couldn't help but want to write something as a thank you.
> 
> So here’s a little gift for @textrovert-01 for saying the sweetest things, and kicking my drarry brain back into action. Hope you like this!❤️

“I’m home!”

“In the kitchen!”

Harry toed off his boots in the entryway and shuffled through the hallway into the kitchen. Draco stood over the stove with a wooden spoon in his hand, the wireless playing softly in the background. He was humming along and swaying back and forth, and Harry’s muscles relaxed subconsciously, just seeing Draco standing there in their home. 

Harry shrugged off his robes and hung them over the back of a chair before coming up behind Draco and setting his hands over his stomach. 

“Hey, honey,” he whispered into Draco’s shoulder. 

Draco turned his head into Harry’s with a wide smile on his face. “Hullo. How was work today?”

“Just fine.”

“The kids behaved?” Draco asked, turning back to stir the tomato sauce over the stove. 

Harry sighed. “Oh, you know. Turning in work late left and right, but what I can do? I can’t resist their pleading faces.”

Draco laughed a little. “You don't have to accept their late work, you know.”

Harry shook his head, his hair tickling under Draco’s ear. “No, I do. I wouldn’t be able to stand the sad looks on their faces if I didn’t. Besides, they work hard on their homework, no matter how long it takes them. I don't want their hard work to go to waste.”

Draco laughed again. “I know, dear.”

Harry set one of his hands over the swell of Draco’s stomach and pressed into his back just to feel the warmth coming off of his body. Draco only wore pajama pants, pushed under the roundness of his belly, and no shirt, and Harry wanted to press closer and closer to him until they were merged together for life. “How’s the little one?”

Draco set one of his hands over Harry’s, on his stomach. “Kicking like nothing else.”

Harry kissed his neck. “I’m sorry.”

Draco hummed before reaching over to turn the stove off and giving the sauce a few more stirs. “I don't mind.” He half turned around to peck Harry on the lips. “It means he’s alive.”

“Yes,” Harry whispered, and leaned in closer. “He’s alive.”

If Harry had thought much about what his life would’ve looked like five years ago, this was not what he would’ve imagined. He would’ve imagined being alone, probably depressed, traveling the world looking for something he would never find. 

He would not have imagined being engaged to Draco Malfoy, settled in the greening folds of Scotland, with a job as a professor at Hogwarts, and his first baby - a son - on the way. 

It didn’t matter what he would’ve imagined. This was what he wanted, more than anything else in the world, for the rest of his life. 

Draco poured the sauce over a bowl of drained spaghetti noodles before dishing two servings and setting them down on their table. He pointed at Harry’s robes slung over the back of a chair accusingly. 

“Harry,” Draco began. 

“Got it!” Harry said, grabbing his robes quickly and skidding down the hallway to throw them in the hamper. 

When he padded back into the kitchen, Draco was already seated, patiently waiting for Harry with his hands folded on the table and a serene expression on his face.

Harry slowed and stared at Draco, caught off guard by the way the warm glow of the candles hovering over the table reflected over Draco’s cheekbones and the bridge of his nose. Caught off guard in the way that he often was, simply by how beautiful Draco was. Draco glanced up at him and smiled, unaware of the heat opening up in Harry’s stomach. 

“Spaghetti?” he said, lifting up his fork. 

“Yes,” Harry said faintly. “Spaghetti.”

But instead of moving forward to sit down across from Draco, he walked around the table and kneeled down by Draco’s chair and set his hand on his thigh. He sat there, staring up at Draco like a pious man wouldn’t dare to look up to God. Draco looked down at him questioningly, still smiling. 

“What is it?” he asked. 

Harry shook his head blindly. “You’re so wonderful. Sometimes it hits me how….”

Draco’s smile faded a little. “How what?”

Harry rose to his knees and pressed his mouth to Draco’s. There was no hesitation before Draco opened his mouth under Harry’s and pushed his hands up through his hair, holding him closer and closer by the nape of his neck. Harry went with him, wherever Draco moved and breathed. 

His hands rose up the outsides of Draco’s thighs, bunching up the fabric of his pajama pants. Up his sides, bumping over his ribs, and then smoothing down his arms. Gathered adoringly over his stomach and the baby somewhere in there. 

“Harry,” Draco gasped into his mouth, his breath sweet and stained with tomatoes. 

Harry couldn’t answer, just pulled Draco closer to him. 

“Harry,” Draco said again, and Harry pulled his head back a little. 

“Hm?”

Draco’s face was a deep red, and his eyes stood out bright and gray in contrast. “‘S a little uncomfortable, sitting like this.”

Harry took in Draco hunched over his stomach and the table, bent down to stay close to Harry. 

“Oh, Merlin, I’m so sorry,” Harry said, helping Draco straighten up with his hands. 

Draco bit his lip. “There are other places. Comfortable places.”

Harry looked up at Draco and let the smile grow over his face. “Yes,” he said. “Yes, please.”

Draco took him by the hand and led him to their room. Harry followed blindly, unable to pull his attention away from Draco’s glowing face until they were falling back into white sheets and a nest of duvet and pillows. And from there, it was Draco’s stomach, and his legs, and the divet between his shoulder blades, and the dimples etched under his waist, and the skin under his ear, and the press of his jaw into Harry’s clavicle. 

And then it was later, much later, with Draco on his back with his eyes closed and Harry curled around him, a hand on his stomach and his head under Draco’s chin. 

“Will you marry me?” Harry asked, staring at the rise and fall of Draco’s breathing. 

Draco shifted slightly underneath him. “You already asked me that, dear. Several months ago.”

Harry lifted his head to look into Draco’s face. “Yes, but what about now? Will you marry me now?”

Draco rolled a little so he was lying face to face with Harry, their hands curled together. “Of course I still want to marry you now.”

“No,” Harry said. He leaned in closer to bury the awareness of his senses away from anything else. “I mean to elope. Would you go and marry me this very second?” He paused before finishing his thought. A thought that hadn’t occurred to him until this moment, but seemed inexplicably as if it should have been there all along. “I don't mean theoretically. I mean, will you go with me right now, and marry me.”

Draco blinked. “But we already have the whole wedding planned for January.”

“I know. But I want to be married to you now.” Harry inhaled deeply. “I want to be married to you yesterday already.”

Draco rolled his eyes, but he was smiling and holding onto Harry’s hands so tightly he was starting to lose circulation, so he took that as a good sign. 

“Okay,” he said. “Let’s go get married now.”

“Really?” Harry said, half sitting up. “You really will?”

“Why wouldn’t I?” Draco said, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. 

“Okay,” said Harry, already falling out of the bed. “Okay.”

They dressed, kissing and holding on to each other, nearly falling over with laughter. Okay, Harry kept saying over and over. Okay, okay. Draco had his hands on either side of Harry’s face, and wouldn’t let go. Harry buttoned Draco’s coat up over his stomach, still kissing and letting Draco hold onto him. 

They tumbled out of their little apartment and all the way to the nearest courthouse. Draco insisted the baby would be okay if they apparated, but Harry couldn’t stop looking between the stars dimly shining through the city lights and Draco’s face, white and happy in the darkness. So they walked. And when they got there, the courthouse was closed. 

They sat outside of the courthouse until morning, and Harry held onto Draco tightly where he sat on his lap, half asleep and still smiling. When the officiant arrived, looking startled and alarmed, they followed at his heels through the doors and around the building until he stood them both at the front of the city hall and agreed to marry them. 

Harry didn’t hear any of the words from the graying officiant. The only thing he could hear was Draco’s breathing, light and sweet, and the slight noises he made when he shifted his weight from foot to foot. This was a long time for him to be standing, weighed down as he was by the tiny human growing inside of him. Harry wanted to reach out and hold him up, the judging expression of the officiant be damned. But he waited, because he knew Draco would swat at him if he reached out. He waited until the officiant was done speaking, and then he leaned forward to kiss Draco. 

It was slow and saccharine, riddled with adoration. Harry tugged Draco closer to him and wrapped his arms around his waist, to be close to him and to carry some of the weight of pregnancy off his feet. Draco sighed happily into his mouth before tipping away to place kisses on Harry’s neck and cheek. Harry smiled. He couldn’t stop smiling. 

“I expect to still have our wedding in January,” Draco said before kissing him again on the nose. 

Harry laughed aloud, and held Draco tighter. “Whatever you want, honey,” he said. 

They paid the fee for the ceremony and then walked back home, hand in hand. 

“Do you have a ring?” Draco asked while Harry pushed the keys into the door. 

“Yes,” Harry said, and started smiling again. He couldn’t wait to see it, gold and shiny, on Draco’s hand. “Do you?”

Draco snorted. “Who do you think I am?”

Harry turned and kissed Draco soundly. “I can’t wait to see it.”

Inside their apartment, Harry walked into their bedroom while Draco followed close behind him and pulled open his sock drawer. 

Draco sighed and patted Harry’s back absently. “You’re so predictable, dear.”

Harry glanced over his shoulder. “Very much so.”

He pulled the ring he’d bought for their wedding out of the back of the drawer, still in the little box the salesperson had put it in. He held it out for Draco to take, but Draco pushed it away. 

“Aren’t you going to put it on me?” he asked. 

“Of course,” Harry said, breath shaky. “Silly me.”

He hadn’t expected this moment to come so soon, to be so real. There was still several weeks until their actual wedding celebration, and Harry had still been building this moment up in his head at this time yesterday. Waiting for the precise moment when the ring would slip over Draco’s knuckle and come to rest in the place it would stay for the rest of his life. 

Harry gently opened the box and took the ring out. Draco held out his hand, and Harry took it in his. He stared at it for a long while, admiring his veins and the tips of his fingers, before he finally slid the ring onto Draco’s finger. When he looked up at Draco’s face, there was a tear sliding down the side of his nose, and he was smiling so wide that his teeth took up his whole face. 

Harry swallowed hard and held his hand out in return. “Where’s mine?” he choked out. 

Draco laughed wetly before turning around and opening his own sock drawer. “I’m afraid I’m no less predictable than you.”

“Good,” Harry said before the lump in his throat finally rose up and the burning in his eyes morphed into hot tears skidding down his face. 

Draco took Harry’s hand, delicate and precise, and pushed the ring onto Harry’s left hand. 

“There,” he whispered, and bent his head to kiss the back of Harry’s hand. 

Harry placed his right hand on Draco’s jaw and pulled him up and forward until he was kissing Harry, wet with tears, sweet like candy, and undeniably, inexplicably perfect.


End file.
